


In A Galaxy Far Far Away...(Clintasha AU)

by LittleAsian



Series: Marvel Jams [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Clintasha - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Marvel Avengers Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Clintasha - Freeform, Clintasha Week, F/M, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Love, Marvel Universe, Outer Space, Space Husbands, To Be Continued, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAsian/pseuds/LittleAsian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Clintasha Week (My first published Clintasha Fic AHH) A Clintasha AU in the Star Wars: Force Awakens setting</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Galaxy Far Far Away...(Clintasha AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these lines and all of the settings belong to the Star Wars franchise, while the characters of Clint and Natasha are Marvel based. No money is being made here and all credits go to the people at Disney co.

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away....  
Phil Coulson has vanished. In his absence, the sinister First Order has risen from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until Coulson, the last of the Jedi, has been completely and finally destroyed. With the support of the Republic, General Melinda May leads a brave Resistance. She is desperate to find her halfbrother Phil and gain his help in restoring peace and justice to the galaxy. Melinda has sent her most daring pilot on a secret mission to Jakku, where an old ally has discovered a clue to Phil's whereabouts....

Clint woke with a groan, blinking quickly to try and clear his vision. He didn't recognize a thing around him, and for only a moment, couldn't remember where he was or how he had arrived there. Nothing looked familiar, nothing felt like home. Even the sheets beneath his body didn't feel quite like they should. Were they sheets? No. Not sheets, colder, harder. And as his memories came back, the vision of a Stormtrooper in front of him caused him to jerk backwards, only to find his hands in shackles. "What the hell..." he muttered, licking her lips and tasting blood there. His head still felt foggy, but the memories...what had happened was starting to filter into his mind. The trooper immediately bumped the gun he held against the fallen Resistance pilot. 

"Quiet." The trooper ordered, and Captain Barton was forced to bite his tongue. No need to have it removed just yet, after all. No need to have it removed _ever_ if it was up to him. So instead, he sat still, taking careful note of his surroundings. The Stormtroopers all stood guard, one with a bloody hand smeared over its face mask. The ship that held him sped across the galaxy and all the weathered pilot could remember was the screams of the town as it was burnt to the ground, and his Bot, which he had dubbed Lucky, rolling off through the desert of the planet, carrying a most important piece to the mystery of Phil Coulson. After a short period of time, the ship shuttered and slowed, as Clint recognized the sound of docking. The next question was...where the hell was he? And just how much shit was he in now?

"Where the hell are you taking me?" He asked, lifting his head up to look at the Stormtrooper in front of him. He wouldn't shoot him, Clint knew that much. He was too valuable of an "asset" to be killed, for now at least. He had to play his cards right to keep things that way.

A trooper with armor of silver slowly approached him. "Did we not tell you to shut the hell up, resistance scum?" her words were like daggers. She looked down at him, eying his pathetic form. "If you don't heed our words, trust me, you will be forced into silence." She turned to the other trooper, "Take him to detainment. You know the routine. Alert me if there are any....problems that may arrise." Clint clenched his teeth, preparing to fight back, even if it was just to slow them down. But he wasn't prepared for the blow to the back of his head which knocked the sandy blonde out cold. Everything went black, and Clint faded into complete and utter isolation. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the interrogation room, the poor Stormtrooper with the bloodied helmet stood, was almost tempted to enter the room. But from within, she could hear screams of pain and the sound of fists hitting flesh and the distinct scream of metal. She could only picture the torture going on within, attempting to extract the necessary information from the young pilot who had tried so hard to stop the massacre of the town on the small, sandy planet. NA-213 thought back to that planet, the screams of memories mingling with the screams from within the detainment chamber. She wasn't able to bring herself to kill any of the poor, innocent desert people out there. And she remembered the last moment of her fellow trooper, BB-45, as he placed his hand on her helmet, then fell. It made her heart lurch. She almost threw up thinking of it.

Suddenly, the sound of heavy, sharp footsteps cut through NA-213's thoughts, and she slid quickly to attention as one of their leaders, Loki-Ren, glided past her and entered the torture room. As soon as he was out of view, NA-213 marched quickly down the hall, not wanting to hear what further screams were going to come out of that small room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Clint spit blood out of his mouth, running his tongue over his teeth to assure all were still in their proper locations. He looked up through the blood that dripped into his eyes at the man who stood before him.

"I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Resistance on board, what an honour to have a bird boy like you," Loki-Ren said in a haughty tone. "Are you comfortable?" He was arrogant, and Clint would have hated him simply for that.

The flyboy spit out more blood onto the ground in front of him. "Comfortable? Not really. Your amenities are a little lacking. Could use a good foot massage honestly."

Loki paced in front of him, looking down on the beat man in front of him. "I'm impressed. No one has been able to get out of you what you did with that fucking map. It's almost admirable. Almost, if it weren't so damn annoying."

Clint grinned a little through the pain, "I've been taught well, its going to take more than a few electroshocks to break me. Might want to rethink your techniques." Loki-Ren then swiftly sat down in front of him, in an almost fluid motion, his green eyes narrowing on the young pilot. The raven haired lad reached his hand towards Clint's face, outstretched yet not making contact.

"Where is the map?" he said in a calm voice, fingers twitching ever so slightly. 

Clint gritted his teeth as the mind magic began to take its tole. "I won't be intimidated by you, WE won't be intimidated," he said, speaking of the Resistance. 

Loki-Ren simply twitched his fingers slightly and the pilot let out an animalistic scream.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

NA-213 wasn't entirely sure what she was doing when she returned to the torture cell and pressed the buttons which made the door slide open with a gust of air. She held back a gasp at the sight of the once handsome pilot, who was now covered in his own blood, head hanging limp. She turned to the one other Stormtrooper who stood guard over the prisoner. "Ren wants the man," she heard herself say,unsure if the voice was actually her own. Out of the corner of her helmet she could see the pilot look up slowly at her, studying her. She doubt he recognized her. And to her relief, the Guard did not question her, but instead moved to unshackle him from the torture chair. 

NA-213 marched the pilot in front of her,holding her blaster against his back, her mind on high alert. "Turn here," she said, her voice coming out far more breathy than she would have liked. As they moved down an empty, narrow hallways which was dimly lit, NA-213 grabbed the pilot and pulled him aside. "Listen carefully to me," she whispered, taking a deep breath. "If you do what I say, we can both get out of here, and we can get out alive." 

"If I do what?" The pilot asked her, raising an eyebrow. 

Taking a deep breath,NA-213 removed her helmet, scarlet red hair falling around her thing shoulders. "I need you to listen. This is a rescue. I'm helping you, okay? I'm helping. This isnt a trick, a ploy. Can you fly one of our fighters?"

"You're...you're with the resistance? Who are you working for?" The pilot asked her slowly, his voice sounding dubious. He didn't believe that, not for a minute.

"No, no," she shook her head, frustrated, "I'm just...I have a lot of red... I've got a lot of red in my ledger and I want to wipe it out.I'm getting you out, okay? Can you fly a TIE fighter?"

"Well I can fly anything," he muttered, "Not bragging. Swear. Why are you helping me?"

NA-213 looked at him for a moment, studying his soft hazel eyes that would have looked so much nicer if they weren't surrounded by dry blood. His own blood. God, it was everywhere. "It's the right thing to do, ok? This is my call to make, and I'm making it."

The Resistance man studied her for a moment, and made a movement to cross his hands over his chest, but was stopped by the handcuffs. "No, you, m'am, need a pilot." There was a small smirk twitching at his lips.

NA-213 sighed. "I need a pilot," she admits feebly. Surprisingly,the man in front of her breaks into a smile. A smile like none she had seen before, and it made her nerves buzz. 

"Well, lead the way," he said gesturing for her to keep directing him towards wherever they needed to go.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

NA-213 pushed the prisoner forward with her gun, into the large, open hanger. Planes lined the walls and various other troopers covered the floor,completing their required tasks. "Stay calm, just stay calm," she muttered.

"I AM calm," the pilot hissed back, rolling his eyes.

"That was...I'm talking to myself, ok? Just a personal reminder," she whispered, shoving him slightly, mostly for the sake of the show. She waited for two troopers to past, giving them a nod. "Okay, okay go. Turn, okay this way," she said, as their steps began to gradually quicken. They take a flight of stairs as casually as possible, right up to a special forces TIE fighter plane. 

Both escapees settle into the cockpit, NA-213 quickly removing her helmet, and Clint taking off his shackles and dirty jacket. He glanced at his saviour out of the corner of his eye, watching the way her red hair fell around her shoulders in this soft, gentle wave. "You know, I've always wanted to fly one of these. Never thought I'd have the chance. Can you shoot?"

"Of course," NA-213 scoffed, but she offered him a small smile. "Well, blasters. I can shoot blasters. I'm a pretty good shot."

"Me too. I never miss. It's pretty much the same thing," Clint explained, "Use the toggle on the left to switch between missiles, cannons, and mag pulse -- use the site on the right to aim, triggers to fire! You know the drill. Follow your gut. You'll be just fine." He then gave the fighter some power and the plane jerked forward, then to a stop. "Damnit," Clint cursed, looking out the window, "What's happening?"

"It's still connected, damn..." NA-213 muttered under her breath, placing her hands around the gun controls. Something felt right, the second her hands made contact. 

"It's okay, it's okay," Clint said, trying to assure her, "I can handle this." Could he? He wasnt honestly sure. Giving the fighter even more power, the plane surged forward, ripping away from the wall. As if she had been ordered, the trooper beside him began shooting, hitting other fighters, boxes, before aiming up towards the control room,ripping through the glass and taking out all the members barking orders.

Clint let out a woop! as the zoomed out of the hanger and out into the vastness of space. The way he could handle the craft with such ease amazed NA-213, and she couldn't help but take a moment to watch him. "Can you take out the cannons? " He asked her, eyes not leaving his flight tools. "We won't make it too far if they blow us to bits." 

"Yea, I got it," she affirmed. Swiveling her guns to get a better shot, but it was unobtainable from their current position. 

"Hold on," Clint instructed, "Ok there, we're flying straight at them. Clean shot, take it?" Before the last words had exited his mouth, the cannons exploded and a smile lit across NA-213's pale face. 

"Did you see that?" She asked excitedly, "I've...i've never done anything like that before." She felt the urge to...what? Hug him? Maybe. But she stayed put in her seat. 

"I saw it!" Clint said, his voice filled with encouragement. Her smile was contagious, he couldn't help but share one with her. "Hey, what's your name? We haven't exactly been properly introduced, and we've already broken out of a First Order base together. Thats some pretty intimate business not to be on a first name basis."

"NA-213," she replied quickly, firing off one last lazer, before turning to look at him. 

Clint raised his eyebrows, "NA-what now?" 

The redhead shrugged, "That's all they've ever called me. The First Order isn't too big on names for their grunt workers. Makes us a bit more expendable."

"Well hell, I'm not calling you that. NA-213...." he trailed off for a moment, thinking. "Nat. I'll call you Nat, if that's okay with you." He flashed her a cheeky grin.

"Nat..." she said, tasting the name in her mouth,the way it rolled off her tongue, feeling they way he had given it to her, how the thought of him giving her a name filling her with an emotion she had never felt before. "Yes, I like that."

"I'm Clint, Clint Barton. It's great to meet you Nat," he said.

She smiled, "Meeting you wasn't the worst thing I've ever done." her tone was teasing, light. 

She looked over at him, her eyes bright. She had done it,she had escaped. "Thank you, for bringing me with," she said softly. 

"No, no, thank you, you got us out," he said sheepishly. 

They looked at each other with gentle eyes and timid smiles. They were on the brink of something, a new beginning, and it was palpable. Clint was about to reach over and brush a strand of red hair out of her eyes when suddenly the ship was hit from behind, a huge jolt of a lazer, sending the two plummeting out of the sky and back towards the planet Jakku.


End file.
